Professor Fitz
Professor Fitz is a male customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. Appearance Professor Fitz wears black-buttoned shirts underneath a white lab coat, green pants, a tie and gloves. He sports black glasses with green shades, and black shoes with white fronts and green laces. Flipdeck Info Professor Fitz is an eccentric scientist who runs Gigaloaf Labs. Within the walls of his laboratory, Fitz carries on a wide variety of research and development ranging from exotic food additives to mechanical contraptions. Fitz earned his first doctorate at the prestigious Truffleton University where he now gives highly enthusiastic lectures. Lately, Fitz has been studying the strange properties of warp coins. Orders Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Parmesan Shrimp *3 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll *Cheese *Onions *3 Tomatos *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Green Frosting *Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle on other holidays) *Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Sugar Skull (Marshmallow on other holidays) **Candy Jack O' Lantern (Cherry on other holidays) **Sugar Skull (Marshmallow on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) **Sugar Skull (Marshmallow on other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Kiwi *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *3 Bananas Papa's Pastaria *Regular Vermicelli (Spaghetti in other holidays) *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *Black Pepper *3 Shrimps *3 Mussels (No other toppings in other holidays) *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Kiwi *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Tropical Charms *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *3 Bananas *Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Pont de Ring with Hakuto jelly (Regular Ring in other holiday) **Strawberry Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle (Dreamsicle Drizzle in other holiday) *Chocolate Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Matcha Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John **Azuki Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Parmesan Shrimp *3 Green Peppers Unlockable toppings with him *In Hot Doggeria, he's unlocked with Hyper Green. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Sugar Skull. *In Freezeria HD, he unlocked with Kiwi. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Mussels. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In Papa Louie 2, Professor Fitz is a playable character, being the last customer unlocked in level 3. His special skiill is Gliding, and his weapon is Beaker Bombs. The Beaker Bombs splash and damage enemies in the splash radius. Trivia *He appears in the "You Need Flash" picture if you need flash to play the games. *His glasses are broken if you look closely. *Some of his orders are very green. *He and Radley Madish are very similar. If you defeat Radley with Fitz in Papa Louie 2, you'll get the Mad Scientists badge. *Both he and Radley Madish use beaker bombs as weapons. * In Freezeria To Go!, he orders the biggest topping out of all characters with 3 Waffle Wedges, 3 Bananas, and Cookie (7 items). * Before green peppers are unlocked in Wingeria, he has the simplest, shortest order ever (just 3 BBQ/Atomic wings). Gallery Professorfitz.png|Professor Fitz when he is not a star customer. Profesor fitz (wingeria).jpg|Professor Fitz thumbs up! Professorfitzneedflash.jpg|When you don't have Flash, he appears in the "You need Flash!" dialog box. Madfitz.jpg|Professor Fitz is not happy! HappyFitz.png|Professor Fitz when he's a star customer! Professor Fitz Full Body.png|Professor Fitz waiting for his order. Angryfitz.jpg|How about I come over there, shove a beaker up your ass, call me daddy, lick the guacamole then I will throw you down to the deepest depths of hell, my boy. You see? YOU WILL SEE AS I WILL DO THAT YOU COPTER MONGLER! da.png|Professor Fitz in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! proffessssor.png|New customer! Perfect Fitz.png|Wingerific! Papas freezeria.jpg|Professor Fitz about to go to the Freezeria fitzhpo.png|Professor Fitz's Pastaria order during Halloween. Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz.png Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 2.png Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 4.png Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 5.png Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 6.png 0 Points Lets Fail.PNG|Mad Fitz 0 Points Lets Fail 2.PNG|Glicth Spot It Proffeser fitz.PNG|Fitz In Buugeria To Go! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-42-54-608.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:F Characters